


Can't tell if I've been breathing or sleeping

by garbagepixie



Category: Bandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM mentioned, Bottom Frank, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sex mentioned, author doesn't actually know anything, no actual smut, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagepixie/pseuds/garbagepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank gets cold easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't tell if I've been breathing or sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written for months because i wanted smut to go with it as a first part but I just can't write smut so this is all you're gonna get.

Gerard came back into the bedroom with a towel and a damp washcloth to find that Frank hadn't moved an inch while he was gone.

He was still sprawled out on the bed, arms above his head where they had been tied to the headboard, his head falling slightly to the side, sweat damp hair covering his face so that Gerard couldn't make out if he was still awake at first. Frank stirred when Gerard kneeled down on the bed moving his head slightly so Gerard could see a distant, blissed out smile on his boyfriends face.

He bent over him, careful not to accidentally kick him in the ribs to soothingly rub over the skin where the rope had left angry red marks. Frank tried to roll over onto his side as soon as he could move but Gerard stopped him with a firm hand on his hip.

"Let me clean you up first, baby, you're filthy." He said, referring to the sticky mess of come and sweat on Frank's stomach.

 

Frank groaned weakly but stayed still and let Gerard wipe him off with the washcloth and then dry his skin with the towel. He could already see bruises forming on Frank's hips where he had gripped him maybe a little too tight earlier but Gerard couldn't resist softly placing his hands over them once more, marvelling at how perfectly they covered the marks.

He bent down to lightly brush his lips over them, not quite a kiss, and then looked up to see if Frank was alright. He was met by his boyfriend cracking open one eye and smiling weakly down at him. This time when Frank tried to turn onto his side Gerard let him, quickly discarding the towel and the washcloth over the side of the bed and curling around Frank's back, pulling him tight to his chest like he never wanted to let him go.

Frank groaned sleepily and let out some unintelligible noises that Gerard decided not to question.

Instead he buried his face against the back of Frank's neck, placing a small kiss between his shoulders.

 

They stayed like this for a while, Frank's breathing evening out while he was falling asleep before Gerard noticed him starting to shiver in his arms.

He tried pulling Frank closer to him to warm him up but more and more of his skin was peppered with goosebumps now.

Gerard shortly considered moving them underneath the covers but it was the middle of summer and he was hot even while he was completely naked and they hadn't bothered putting the warm sheets on the bed.

 

Frank let out a truly miserable whine when Gerard removed himself from the bed, making his way over to the closet to find the warm blanket. While searching over the top shelf his fingers brushed something incredibly soft and black.

He pulled it down from the shelf to find it being the old skeleton onesie he had tried using as pajamas years ago but that had proven as too hot to sleep in which meant it was perfect for the task at hand.

 

Getting his only semi conscious boyfriend into the onesie proved to be a lot more difficult than expected. Small as he might be Frank was still a grown man and being half asleep he wasn't exactly cooperative. Frank's eyelids fluttered as if he was trying to wake up when Gerard tried to wrestle his arm into the sleeve.

"Shh, Frankie, I'm just trying to get you warm, baby" Gerard whispered, placing a soft kiss on Frank's forehead.

He finally managed to close all the buttons in the front and placed himself around his boyfriend's back once more, lazily slinging his arms over his waist, content that Frank had stopped shivering and seemed to finally drift off completely. He closed his eyes and pressed a tiny kiss just behind Frank's ear.

"I love you, Frankie."


End file.
